bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach: Soul Carnival 2
Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 is the latest installment of the Soul Carnival series. It was released on December 10, 2009 for the PlayStation Portable system. It is an action role playing game like its predecessor. All of the game's characters are in chibi form. Story The game follows the story of the manga from the start of the series, until Ichigo's victory over Ulquiorra Cifer. The game's story is told through voice acting and text. There are also some cinematics which were taken right from the anime that are shown most often during fights scenes. Gameplay The game is a role playing action adventure in which the player controls a variety of characters. The objective of every mission is to either get to the end of the area or to defeat a boss. The player controls the character in a side scrolling manner. The D-pad moves the character left or right while the square button unleashes a character's primary attack. The player will be going through three maps throughout the game. Those Maps are Karakura Town, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. While Karakura Town is the only area available at the start of the game, the player unlocks more areas as he/she progresses through the game. Most of the missions are played through controlling Ichigo. However, overtime there are more missions unlocked where the player controls other characters through the story, these missions though are optional and the story can be completed solely as Ichigo. There are a variety of side missions in which the player can hope to increase their character's level by having them enter more dangerous territory. Playable Characters *Ichigo Kurosaki(Sealed) (Shikai) (Bankai) (Mask Form) (New Hollow Form) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) *Renji Abarai (Shikai) (Bankai) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Murciélago) (Segunda Etapa) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Pantera) *Kenpachi Zaraki *Byakuya Kuchiki(Shikai) (Bankai) *Shunsui Kyōraku (Shikai) *Hiyori Sarugaki *Shinji Hirako *Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai) (Bankai) *Tier Harribel *Coyote Starrk *Nnoitra Gilga (Santa Teresa) *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihōin (Shunkō) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Shikai) (Bankai) *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Shikai) *Uryū Ishida (Seele Schneider) *Kon *Gin Ichimaru (Post-defection) *Sōsuke Aizen (Post-defection) *Hollow Ichigo (Bankai) *Kisuke Urahara (Captain uniform) Support Characters This game has over 120 support characters, including transformations *Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai) (Bankai) *Rukia Kuchiki (Gigai) (Shikai) (Dark/Fade To Black Version) *Yasutora Sado (Soul Society) (Hueco Mundo) *Orihime Inoue (Soul Society) (Hueco Mundo) *Uryū Ishida (Soul Society) (Hueco Mundo) *Kon (Karakuraizer Ichigo, Mecha) *Isshin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara (Captain) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Cat) *Tessai Tsukabishi *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Don Kanonji *Ryūken Ishida *Tatsuki Arisawa *Keigo Asano *Mizuiro Kojima *Chizuru Honshō *Hollow Ichigo (Shikai) (Bankai) *Zangetsu *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Chōjirō Sasakibe *Suì-Fēng *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Izuru Kira *Retsu Unohana *Isane Kotetsu *Yasochika Iemura *Hanatarō Yamada *Momo Hinamori *Byakuya Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Sajin Komamura *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Shunsui Kyōraku *Nanao Ise *Shūhei Hisagi *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yachiru Kusajishi * Ikkaku Madarame * Yumichika Ayasegawa *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Jūshirō Ukitake *Kiyone Kotetsu *Sentarō Kotsubaki * Ganju Shiba * Kūkaku Shiba * Kaien Shiba *Shinji Hirako *Love Aikawa *Mashiro Kuna *Kensei Muguruma *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Hiyori Sarugaki *Lisa Yadōmaru *Hachigen Ushōda *Wakame Ambassador *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Gamuza) (Child) *Pesche Guatiche *Dondochakka Birstanne *Coyote Starrk * Lilynette Gingerbuck *Baraggan Louisenbairn * Charlotte Chuhlhourne * Ggio Vega * Abirama Redder * Findorr Calius * Nirgge Parduoc * Choe Neng Poww *Tier Harribel * Apacci * Mila Rose * Sung-Sun * Ayon *Ulquiorra Cifer *Nnoitra Gilga * Tesra Lindocruz *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez * Shawlong Koufang * Edrad Liones * Nakeem Grindina * Yylfordt Granz * Di Roy Rinker *Zommari Rureaux *Szayelaporro Granz *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Luppi Antenor *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Gantenbainne Mosqueda * Wonderweiss Margela * Gin Ichimaru (Captain) (Hueco Mundo) * Sōsuke Aizen (Captain) (Hueco Mundo) * Kaname Tōsen (Captain) (Hueco Mundo) Trivia *The game features an unlockable stage which is the final fight between Ichigo Kurosaki in his new Hollow form and Ulquiorra Cifer in Segunda Etapa. It can be unlocked by getting a C (Complete) on all other stages (excluding Challenge Stages). *A demo of this game can be found in the Japanese version of Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. *In Ichigo's house, the player can watch the model collection, the movies and the images gained in the history. Navigation Category:Video Games Category:PSP